Doki: Team Doki: From Past to Present (lost dubs)
Team Doki: From Past to Present (Also known as Team Doki: From Past To Presents or Doki from past to present) is a special of the Canadian animated series Doki, which first aired in 2015. The special has many dubs that are hard to find, which are listed below. List of Partially Found Dubs *Latin Spanish (Some of the trailer was found here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1DPiiZRyyU) List of Found Dubs *Brazilian Portuguese (100% Complete with the intro, but there is a border around it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gbc9IPRoQ1Q) *English (100% Complete: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BpTsfjifCw) *Hebrew (https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7qw3l0) Updates *'UPDATE 1 (OCTOBER 27, 2019):' According to Dokipedia, the name of the song at the end of the special is "We're Friends Through and Through" in English. (Written by Boyincharge55) *'UPDATE 2 (OCTOBER 27, 2019):' Elliottwiki12345 found the LEGITIMATE complete version of the special in Brazilian Portuguese! (Written by Boyincharge55) *'UPDATE 3 (OCTOBER 27, 2019):' Elliottwiki12345 also found the special in English! (Written by Boyincharge55) *'UPDATE 4 (OCTOBER 28, 2019)': False alarm for the Latin Spanish dub, takes you to a "Pay to watch" website. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 5 (OCTOBER 29, 2019): '''Me (Elliottwiki12345) and Boyincharge55 are working on a website where people join to find the missing dubs, Me and Boyincharge55 are talking about it. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 6 (OCTOBER 29, 2019): We will be working on the site possibly tomorrow, Probably when Boyincharge55 has the time. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 7 (OCTOBER 29, 2019): '''AutismProud might find the Latin Spanish dub, Since Doki still airs on Discovery Kids Brazil and Latin America, He can record the Latin Spanish dub on Discovery Kids Brazil if he changes the language on his TV, Doki airs on Discovery Kids Brazil (Or Latin America) at Midnight. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 8 (OCTOBER 30, 2019): 'The site might be live either in the Afternoon or Evening, He hasn't answered me what time are we going to do it, The last time he replied was yetserday, We will be still working on the site, but it's all up to Boyincharge55. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 9 (OCTOBER 30, 2019): 'Still nothing, I don't even think that we will be working on the site today, It's all up to him if he wants to do it today or tomorrow. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 10 (OCTOBER 30, 2019): 'Now, Me and possibly Boyincharge55 are probably working on the site now, It might go live on Halloween. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 11 (OCTOBER 31, 2019): 'Guys, I don't know what is up with Boyincharge55, He is always online around 8 pm-10 pm, I think that the Project Team Doki will be delayed, Last update, I said that it will go live on Halloween, But it never came. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 12 (NOVEMBER 1, 2019): 'I made the site live guys, Hope Boyincharge55 works on the website when he has the time. https://elliottthegamer.wixsite.com/projecteamdoki (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 13 (NOVEMBER 17, 2019): 'The Latin Spanish dub is probably on Portfolio Entertainment's Screening for Doki, I don't verify that yet because I don't have a Screening account for Doki. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 14 (NOVEMBER 25, 2019): 'I signed up for the screening on November 23, 2019, and they will be in touch soon, I will keep you guys updated! (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 15 (NOVEMBER 26, 2019): 'The Project Team Doki failed to start and will be discontinued, Thanks for the 25 days we were online since the start of November! (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 16 (NOVEMBER 28, 2019): 'Happy Thanksgiving! An update to the Portfolio Entertainment account, I will probably update you guys on November 30th! (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 17 (DECEMBER 1, 2019): 'Nothing yet, I will probably update you guys on December 7th, If there is nothing, Then I don't know. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 18 (DECEMBER 2, 2019): 'This will be my final message regarding this project. The reason that update 15 was posted is because I left the project due to me losing interest. However, the page will remain up. (Written by Boyincharge55) *'UPDATE 19 (DECEMBER 8, 2019): 'Got NOTHING from Portfolio Entertainment about the screening, I don't know what to do next. (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 20 (DECEMBER 31, 2019): Happy New Year's Eve! Still, nothing from Portfolio Entertainment, can someone find the contact details of Discovery Inc in Email format? (Written by Elliottwiki12345) *'UPDATE 21 (JANUARY 20, 2020):' I know Project Team Doki got discontinued and that I left, but I just wanted to let you guys know that DiegoKPO55 has the Hebrew dub of the special. (Written by BoyInCharge55) *'''UPDATE 22 (JANUARY 21, 2020): '''Thanks for Diego for the Hebrew dub! (Written by Elliottwiki12345) Titles for the special If you want to help us search the dubs, here are the names of the dubs! * Latin Spanish: Doki viaja en el tiempo * Hebrew: חגיגות השנה הראשונה * Brazilian Portuguese: Doki do Passado aos Presentes (If you want to find the Brazilian Portuguese version without the Doki border!) Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost English Dubs Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Animation Category:Partially Found Dubs Category:Lost Audio Category:Partially Found Audio Category:Lost Discovery Kids Category:Found English Dubs Category:Lost Qubo Category:Lost TV Category:Lost TV Specials